


Une vie de lycéen

by Frenchfiles



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: AU!Highschool, M/M, et beaucoup d'autres
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchfiles/pseuds/Frenchfiles
Summary: Emmanuel débarque dans son nouveau lycée. Très vite ce jeune homme brillant séduit autant ses camarades que ses professeurs. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment du goût de Manuel...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alors voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic qui se passe dans un AU!Highschool. J'essaierai de poster régulièrement, même si c'est la première fois que j'écris en plusieurs chapitres ^^

7h57, Emmanuel se pressait dans les couloirs bondés de son lycée. Il avait pour mauvaise habitude d’être en retard, et visiblement aujourd’hui ne faisait pas exception. Il cherchait à se rendre aux labos de physique. Il regarda instinctivement sa montre, son cours de TP commençait dans à peine trois minutes. Il grimaça et accéléra le pas. Lorsqu’il atteignit enfin le bon couloir, il aperçut le reste de ses camarades, en train de rentrer dans la salle de classe. Il arriva juste à temps et rejoignit ses amis. Cela faisait seulement 3 semaines que les cours avaient commencés, et Emmanuel arrivait juste dans l’établissement. Malgré son statut de « petit nouveau », il s’était fait rapidement des amis dans la classe de première scientifique où il avait été affecté.

Ils étaient 3, le premier d’entre eux, Justin, était venu parler à Emmanuel dès le premier jour. Lui aussi avait été le petit nouveau l’année passée, en seconde générale, alors qu’il arrivait du Canada. Emmanuel avait très vite apprécié la compagnie du jeune homme, qui était toujours de bonne humeur. Les deux autres étaient inséparables, ils se connaissaient depuis l’école primaire et leur complicité reflétait leurs longues années d’amitié. Emmanuel et Justin avaient fait leur connaissance lors de la formation des groupes d’anglais. Benoit et Arnaud se retrouvaient seuls cette année, leurs autres amis ayant choisi d’autres filières que la voie scientifique. Ils étaient tous les quatre à l’internat, et passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. 

Il salua chacun d’entre eux, et Justin ne manqua pas de charrier Emmanuel sur son éternel retard. Ils n’avaient pas encore rejoint leur place, que leur professeur de physique prit la parole.

« Ne vous asseyez pas. Aujourd’hui vous allez faire une expérience en binôme. Je veux un compte rendu à la fin des deux heures, qui sera noté. Et pour faciliter les choses je vais faire les groupes. » 

Son ton autoritaire ne laissa place à aucune protestation. Emmanuel soupira lentement, il avait peu de chances de tomber avec l’un de ses amis, et il ne connaissait pas vraiment ses autres camarades. Emmanuel passa en revue les autres étudiants, en tentant de se rappeler leurs prénoms par la même occasion. Il aperçut Marine, qui depuis la rentrée n’arrêtait pas de contredire les décisions de chaque professeur. Puis Jean-Luc, qui contestait toutes les actions de l’administration, et qui proposait une pétition à chaque problème du lycée. Ces deux-la n’arrêtaient pas de se hurler dessus à la moindre occasion, se disputant la place de forte tête de la classe. Au premier rang, il vit Christiane qui était plus discrète et paraissait très sérieuse. Pour les autres, Emmanuel ne les connaissait quasiment que de nom.

Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent cependant sur la silhouette d’un jeune homme particulier à ses yeux. Il avait la peau plutôt mate, les cheveux bruns, Emmanuel l’avait repéré dès la rentrée. Manuel ne souriait pas souvent, et avait l’air sérieux dans son travail. Il trainait souvent avec Bernard et Myriam, qui devait être ses deux meilleurs amis. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Emmanuel était assez intimidé par Manuel. Ils avaient presque le même âge et pourtant, à côté de lui Emmanuel se sentait comme un gamin. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il fixait Manuel. Lorsque son regard remonta jusqu’à son visage, il croisa le regard du brun qui l’observait en haussant les sourcils. Emmanuel détourna immédiatement la tête. Mais quel idiot ! Ses joues s’empourprèrent rapidement et il préféra fixer ses chaussures que de retenter de croiser le regard du garçon. C’est au son de la voix de son professeur qu’Emmanuel revenu à la réalité. Il venait de terminer la formation des groupes et commençait à les annoncer. 

Très vite ses amis furent appelés et Emmanuel patienta, son stress augmentant à chaque nouveau groupe formé. Il ne restait que peu d’élèves, lorsque le professeur prononça le nom de son partenaire du jour. Le cœur d’Emmanuel manqua un battement. Après s’être ridiculisé devant Manuel 3 minutes auparavant, ils allaient devoir passer 2H ensemble pour ce foutu TP de physique chimie. Il rejoignit silencieusement la table qui leur avait été attribuée, évitant de croiser le regard de Manuel. 

*

Manuel s’installa tranquillement à la paillasse qui leur avait été attribué pour la matinée. Il sortit ses affaires machinalement, prenant soin de les placer méthodiquement pour le travail à venir. Son partenaire semblait plus négligent. Emmanuel farfouillait dans son sac, à la recherche très certainement d’un stylo. Sur sa table trônait un simple carnet de notes au format A4, et le polycopié de la veille. 

Décidément ce TP promettait d’être long. Manuel avait très vite pensé que le petit nouveau, si bordélique et souvent en retard, ne devait pas être une lumière. C’est lorsqu’ils reçurent leurs premières notes, qu’il comprit à quel point il s’était trompé. Il était brillant, et tous les profs l’adoraient. Il n’avait pas l’air de travailler tant que ça en plus, ce qui avait le don d’énerver Manuel.

Emmanuel semblait très inspiré par le sol de la salle de classe, fuyant le regard de Manuel depuis que ce dernier l’avait pris en flagrant délit. Ce qui plaisait à Manuel, bien content d’avoir le dessus sur le jeune prodige. Leur professeur distribua l’énoncé du TP, et Manuel commença directement à le lire, essayant de déchiffrer son contenu. Son partenaire sembla faire de même, son stylo à la bouche.

Au bout de quelques minutes Manuel soupira. A vrai dire il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à l’expérience qu’ils étaient censés faire. Il leva la tête, Emmanuel était en train de griffonner sur son carnet. La feuille, vierge il y a 5 minutes, était déjà presque complète. Manuel crut discerner des calculs, schémas et autres annotations qu’il n’arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Emmanuel posa son stylo, prit une grande inspiration, avant de lever la tête vers Manuel.

« On commence ? » Sa question, accompagné d’un léger sourire, prit de court Manuel qui, pour le coup, ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. 

« Euh ouais, enfin je.. » Sa phrase resta en suspens, il ne voulait pas montrer à ce petit génie qu’il n’avait pas compris grand-chose à l’exercice qu’on leur demandait. Après tout il n’avait qu’à improviser.

« Oui allons-y. » Son ton plus assuré, il se leva et enfila sa blouse blanche, suivi de près par Emmanuel.

Ils commencèrent l’expérience après avoir décidé que Manuel rédigerait le compte rendu, pendant qu’Emmanuel s’occupait du montage de l’expérience, assez long à mettre en place. Manuel lu discrètement les notes sur le carnet d’Emmanuel, pendant que ce dernier était parti chercher les différents produits dont ils auraient besoin. Manuel se demanda comment il avait pu écrire autant de choses en si peu de temps, à partir de ce TP incompréhensible. En tout cas il avait pu comprendre un peu mieux ce qu’on leur demandait, et ce sans passer pour un imbécile devant Emmanuel. 

Le reste de l’expérience se passa sans problème, Emmanuel sembla se détendre et ils discutèrent ensemble en attendant que la réaction chimique se produise. Manuel se rendit compte que le petit génie, était en fait bien plus sympathique que ce qu’il pensait. Il l’avait pris en grippe dès le début de l’année, désabusé par ce jeune homme si parfait, aux résultats prodigieux, apprécié autant par les profs que les élèves. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup de points communs, et Manuel commençait presque à l’apprécier.

Emmanuel discutait avec une aisance incroyable, et Manuel ne pouvait que reconnaitre le talent de son camarade. Il parlait à présent sans discontinuer, mais Manuel n’écoutait plus vraiment le contenu de ces paroles. Il se mit à remarquer une foule de petits détails sur le jeune homme, découvrant chaque recoin de ce visage enfantin. De ses yeux bleu-gris, à la fossette qui apparaissait en même temps que son sourire, en passant par ses tics de langage, Manuel n’écoutait à présent plus un mot du discours de son camarade. C’est à l’évocation de son prénom, qu’il retomba durement sur Terre. 

« Manuel, tu m’écoutes ? » lui demanda son collègue, l’air légèrement inquiet.

« Oui oui bien sûr ! » Manuel avait tenté de se ressaisir au plus vite, et offrit un sourire sincère à son voisin. Emmanuel sembla surpris, mais lui renvoya son sourire. 

C’est à ce moment que leur professeur arriva à leur hauteur contrôlant leur travail. Emmanuel baissa immédiatement les yeux, comme un enfant surpris en mauvaise posture. Manuel se gifla intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ce matin encore, il pensait qu’Emmanuel n’était qu’un mec prétentieux avec des facilités, et voilà que maintenant il se mettait à l’admirer en pleine conversation avec lui. 

Ils finirent l’expérience en avance, et attendirent sagement la sonnerie qui annoncerait leur libération. Manuel bien content d’avoir réussi et d’en avoir fini avec ce TP, rangeait ses affaires méthodiquement, l’esprit ailleurs. Emmanuel avait déjà son sac sur le dos, il s’approcha de Manuel et posa sa main sur son avant-bras. Un frisson parcourra l’échine de Manuel à ce contact, son regard rencontrant celui d’Emmanuel. 

« Je suis vraiment heureux d’avoir fait ta connaissance, même si c’est grâce à un TP de physique ! »

À ces mots, Manuel resta bouche bée le temps de quelques secondes. Il ne s’attendait vraiment pas à ça, mais il retrouva assez vite ces mots devant le jeune homme au regard pétillant qui lui faisait face.

« Oui moi aussi, mais j’espère que l’on se parla pour autre chose que des TP de physique ! » Manuel ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais le sourire d’Emmanuel lui fit comprendre que c’est exactement ce qu’il avait envie d’entendre. 

Emmanuel rejoignit ses amis qui l’observaient près de la porte. Ils semblaient plutôt surpris de l’avoir vu parler de cette façon à Manuel, Emmanuel leur ayant confié il y a quelques jours l’attirance et intimidation qu’il ressentait à son égard. Le premier à prendre la parole fut évidemment Justin.

« Alors là je crois que tu as de nombreuses choses à nous raconter ! »

Son ton très enjoué ne promettait rien de bon à Emmanuel, qui se doutait de l’interrogatoire qui allait subir. Arnaud ria, et attrapa Emmanuel par le bras, ils partirent en direction de la salle des lycéens. Tant qu’à subir un interrogatoire, autant qu’il soit accompagné d’un bon café.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre de cette fic! Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes pour plusieurs passages et je l'ai même réécrit plusieurs fois ^^'  
> Enfin bref le voici finalement, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Une semaine était passée depuis ce TP de chimie qu’ils avaient partagé, et Emmanuel n’avait toujours pas réussi à reparler à Manuel. Ce n’est pas l’envie qu’il lui manquait pourtant. Chaque matin il se réveillait en se promettant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour aller aborder le jeune homme qui hantait ses pensées. Mais les jours se succédaient et Emmanuel n’avait toujours pas franchi le pas. En sa présence, il se sentait comme un simple adolescent avec ses hormones en ébullition. Manuel lui paraissait inaccessible, si mature, si différent. 

Un coup de coude de son voisin fit redescendre Emmanuel sur Terre, Justin lui jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus. Emmanuel préféra ignorer le sourire railleur de son meilleur ami, qui devait bien se douter du sujet de ses rêveries. 

Ils étaient en cours d’Espagnol, rien de très glorieux en soi. Malgré le peu d’intérêt qu’Emmanuel avait eu pour les cours de LV2 les années précédentes, celle-ci faisait exception. Ils étaient placés au fond de la salle, dans la rangée de gauche. Alors que Manuel était placé dans le rang principal plus en avant. Emmanuel avait donc une vue dégagée sur son camarade. La maîtrise parfaite de la langue hispanique par Manuel, n’arrangeait rien aux songes d’Emmanuel. Il trouvait que les origines catalanes de Manuel, collaient parfaitement au tempérament du jeune homme. Toujours sérieux et froid, mais c’était plus une façade qu’autre chose. Manuel tentait simplement de cacher ses émotions, et cela ne réussissait pas toujours. 

L’heure de cours fila rapidement, et les deux amis quittèrent le calme de la salle pour la frénésie qui régnait dans les couloirs. Ils rejoignirent leurs casiers pour aller chercher leurs sacs de sport.

« Tu es vraiment un idiot ! Va le voir, il ne va pas te manger. Il avait l’air de t’apprécier au dernier TP non ? » Ce n’était pas la première fois que Justin tentait de rassurer Emmanuel, mais pour l’instant toutes ces tentatives avaient échoué.

« Je sais bien, mais ce n’est pas si facile. Et puis tu parles comme si ça m’était vital, je n’ai pas besoin de lui, je trouve ça juste idiot de ne pas apprendre à le connaitre » 

Emmanuel sentait bien que ça mauvaise foi ne passerait pas inaperçu devant le Canadien mais qu’importe. Pas manqué, Justin tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui, un sourcil levé et un demi-sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Mais bien sûr » son ton sarcastique eut fini d’achever Emmanuel qui avait vraiment besoin de ce changé les idées. 

Ils retrouvèrent Arnaud et Benoît près des casiers, puis ils s’installèrent tous ensemble autour d’une table de la petite salle réservée aux lycéens. Emmanuel perdit rapidement le fil de la conversation, absorbé par ses pensées.

Depuis cette histoire de TP, ses amis le poussaient à franchir le pas vers Manuel. Ce qui n’arrangeait rien au combat intérieur auquel il était confronté. Il leur avait tout raconté, les discussions qu’ils avaient eues, ses sentiments confus, la scène gênante avant que leur prof ne les mette ensemble, tout. Après tout il n’avait qu’eux. Loin de sa famille, et de sa province natale, ses amis étaient son seul refuge. Lui qui avait l’habitude d’apprécier la solitude, il découvrait les joies de l’amitié. 

Il sortit son portable, il avait reçu un message de sa sœur. Même à plus d’une centaine de kilomètres, elle arrivait à le faire sourire avec simplement quelques mots.

Il s’était toujours senti un peu à part, que ce soit dans sa famille ou dans son ancien lycée. Seules sa grand-mère et sa sœur le comprenaient vraiment. Il n’avait que deux ans d’écart avec sa sœur, Elia, et ils passaient presque tous leurs temps ensemble. De leurs récréations jusqu’à la sortie de l’école où ils se rendaient chez leur grand-mère. Emmanuel avait toujours eu une relation compliquée avec ses parents, et rien ne s’était arrangé en grandissant, bien au contraire. Lorsque son père eut décidé qu’il finirait sa scolarité en région parisienne, soi-disant pour « le préparer aux grandes études », Emmanuel avait été fou de rage. Mais rien ne fit changé d’avis le chef de famille, et la séparation fut très difficile pour les deux adolescents. Ils s’appelaient presque tous les jours, et il espérait qu’elle puisse lui rendre visite bientôt. Emmanuel ne rentrait que pour les vacances, et les week-ends étaient parfois assez long.

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin de la pause de 10H. Emmanuel décida d’arrêter de se torturer l’esprit, et de profiter du cours de sport qui allait lui faire le plus grand bien. L’année avait commencé sur du handball, un sport qu’Emmanuel affectionnait particulièrement. De plus sa classe comprenait de nombreux compétiteurs et les heures d’EPS étaient souvent explosives. 

Ils partirent ensemble vers le gymnase, situé juste à côté du lycée. La fin du mois de septembre approchait, et l’air s’était rafraichi depuis quelques jours. Arrivé dans les vestiaire Emmanuel se contenta de fixer le mur en face de lui. Il se torturait déjà assez l’esprit avec Manuel, il ne valait mieux pas aggraver les choses avec certaines images. Une fois changés, leur professeur forma plusieurs équipes de niveaux à peu près équivalents. 

Par chance les quatre amis se retrouvèrent ensemble, dans l’équipe de Manuel. Très rapidement ce dernier prit le leadership de leur équipe. Manuel était le capitaine de l’équipe de foot du lycée, et personne n’osait jamais contrarier l’autorité naturelle du jeune homme, encore moins lorsqu’il était question de sport. 

Les rôles furent répartis, Arnaud se retrouva au goal. Il dépassait d’une tête tous ses camarades, autant dire que ce poste lui était presque attribué d’office. Benoit fut désigné arrière gauche, Emmanuel et Justin ailiers. Manuel comme à son habitude, serait l’arrière centre de l’équipe. 

Le premier match se déroulait à merveille, Emmanuel donnait tout ce qu’il avait, faisant des allers retours entre l’attaque et la défense. L’adrénaline qui accélérait son rythme cardiaque, lui donnait l’impression de revenir à la vie après ces derniers jours de tracas. Après son troisième but, Emmanuel le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, retournait à son poste quand il croisa le regard de son capitaine, Manuel. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire, il lui fit un signe de main, le félicitant pour son dernier but. Ce ne fut qu’un instant, et pourtant Emmanuel avait l’impression que le temps s’était arrêté.

Le premier match se solda par une victoire, tout comme le second. Mais ils savaient très bien que le troisième match serait le plus difficile. La seule équipe qu’ils n’avaient pas affrontée était celle de Nicolas. Malgré sa petite taille ce dernier était assez teigneux, et surtout il détestait perdre. Il était toujours accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis, les deux François. L’un était plutôt chétif, et avait souvent les cheveux en bataille. Ce qui contrastait avec sa voix très grave. L’autre avait de gros sourcils broussailleux, et il était le plus discret des trois. C’est trois-là n’hésitaient pas à tricher pour arriver à leur fins, et leur réputation avait déjà fait le tour de la classe. Une certaine rivalité s’était installée entre les deux équipes, et Manuel ne comptait vraiment pas perdre ce match. 

Emmanuel était à bout de souffle, depuis le début du match il courait dans tous les sens, tentant de se rendre disponible pour ses coéquipiers. Ils étaient tous fatigués, mais leur fierté les empêchait de baisser les bras. Les deux équipes faisaient beaucoup de fautes, ce qui avait le don d’agacer leur professeur. L’égalité était parfaite, depuis de nombreuses minutes. Le temps filait, et ils ne leur restaient plus beaucoup d’occasions pour marquer. Leurs adversaires n’étaient pas plus épargnés par la fatigue. Nicolas hurlait sur tous ses coéquipiers, visiblement la défaite n’était pas une option valable.

C’est sur une contre-attaque fulgurante, après une récupération de Manuel, que leur dernière chance de victoire se présenta. Emmanuel fonça sur le côté gauche, sans réfléchir. La passe de Manuel arriva jusqu’à lui. Une fois en possession du ballon, quelques foulées lui suffirent pour atteindre la zone. Il sentait la sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et chacun de ses muscles le tiraillaient. Mais qu’importe, Il sauta, le bras armé, il tira. Il était toujours en l’air, le ballon venait à peine de quitter sa main quand il sentit quelque chose le pousser par-derrière. Il tenta de se rattraper maladroitement, son pied droit toucha le sol en premier mais sa cheville ne suivit pas le mouvement. 

Sa course se termina sur le sol froid du gymnase. Une vive douleur se manifesta au niveau de sa cheville, Emmanuel grimaça. La première chose qu’il vit en rouvrant les yeux, fut le visage inquiet de Manuel penché sur lui. Le brun était agenouillé près d’Emmanuel, il observa sa cheville pendant quelques secondes, avant de revenir vers Emmanuel.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton inquiet, en posant sa main sur l’épaule d’Emmanuel.

« Ma cheville me fait mal, mais ça ne doit pas être très grave, ne t’inquiète pas » 

Sa réponse et son sourire sincère semblèrent convaincre Manuel qui se détendit un peu. Il se leva, laissant la place aux amis d’Emmanuel et à leur professeur qui venait s’enquérir de l’état du jeune homme. Après s’être assuré que la blessure n’était pas très grave, certainement une simple entorse, son professeur chargea Benoît de l’amener à l’infirmerie. 

Emmanuel tentait de se remettre sur pieds, avec l’aide de ses amis. Un petit groupe mêlant les joueurs des deux équipes s’était formé après la faute commise sur Emmanuel. La plupart de ses coéquipiers hurlaient sur le François aux sourcils broussailleux, qui visiblement était le responsable de sa chute. La scène à laquelle il assista le laissa sans voix. 

Manuel écoutait impassiblement les excuses sans fond ni forme de François, qui s’emmêlait un peu plus les pinceaux à chaque nouvelle phrase. Manuel restait de marbre, le regard dur et froid, en apparence du moins, rien ne semblait troubler le calme du catalan. Mais Emmanuel commençait à le connaitre, et avait vite compris que les mains du jeune homme trahissaient souvent ses émotions. Pas manqué, ses mains crispées, aux veines saillantes, laissaient transparaitre l’état profond de Manuel. François n’en finissait plus de parler, noyant dans un flot de paroles ses actions pour le moins discutables sur le terrain. Son monologue sembla tout de même toucher à sa fin.

« Enfin bon, on ne va pas en faire un drame… » son regard glissa vers Emmanuel, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Il n’eut pas le temps d’ajouter quelque chose, que le poing de manuel vint s’écraser sur sa figure. Sa colère accumulée depuis de trop nombreuse minutes avait fini par prendre le dessus devant l’ultime provocation de François. Ce dernier s’était effondré par terre à la suite du coup, visiblement peu habitué à se battre. 

Leur professeur s’interposa immédiatement, évitant que les autres joueurs ne s’enflamment à leur tour. Manuel fulminait devant les jérémiades de François qui était toujours au sol. Il s’abstint de toutes autres actions ou commentaires, évitant d’aggraver son cas. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait réagi de la sorte, mais le fait que quelqu’un s’en prenne à Emmanuel avait créé tout un tas d’émotions qui avait submergé le jeune homme.

Leur prof décida qu’il réglerait ça ensemble, après que tout le monde soit changé. Manuel n’allait pas se faire prier pour prendre la direction des vestiaires. Quittant des yeux ses adversaires du jour, il croisa le regard d’Emmanuel, toujours appuyé sur Benoît. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, il avait visiblement assisté à toute cette scène. Manuel déglutit difficilement, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, il détourna le regard et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers les vestiaires du gymnase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et merci à vous pour les kudos/commentaires qui sont adorables et me font toujours super plaisir! Cet AU change vraiment par rapport à ce dont j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, ce qui explique peut être que j'y passe un peu plus de temps :)
> 
> Mon tumblr ->https://frenchfiles.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des kudos et commentaires, vous êtes vraiment adorables! 
> 
> Mon tumblr -> https://frenchfiles.tumblr.com/


End file.
